Now-a-days texting using smart phones, also known as messaging using short messaging system (SMS) protocol is being used. With younger generation of users, using SMS has become very popular based on many published news items; texting presents a safety problem as many people use texting while driving. Using texting by a driver while driving requires the driver to divert his/her attention off the road as well as take either one or both hands off the steering wheel.
Many states in the US have passed laws to prevent phone use while driving and also prevent use of texting while driving. The smart phone manufacturers, cellular telephone companies as well as and the vehicle industry have engaged in an educational effort to warn drivers of the danger of texting and driving.
However, it may be difficult to universally change the behavior of young people and educational effort alone may not be sufficient. Use of a smart phone in the personal possession of young people creates a temptation to use them that is very hard to resist. Young people are careless and do texting while driving presenting a great danger of accidents on the road.
It is an objective of the embodiments herein to provide for a technology solution to prevent texting while driving that will eliminate, it is believed risk of drivers texting while driving. It is yet another objective of the embodiments to enable a hands-free and eyes-free texting while driving a vehicle thus enabling safe use of texting.